


On The Hunt

by deathxprincess436



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: Rake is looking for a meal but finds something better. A young girl playing with a dildo.





	On The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a co-ran blog between my girlfriend and me, creepiescombine.

Rake was silent and on the prowl, looking for a good hunt. He saw a chance via an open door on a cabin. He wandered in and looked around and saw another door cracked open. What he saw in the room was quite interesting indeed. A young lady masturbating with a rather impressive dildo and spread wide for all to see, not that she noticed him yet. Years of hunting have allowed him to perfect creeping across anything silently enough to go unheard. The young lady appeared to be covering her mouth in an attempt to stay silent, it was kinda cute.

He crawled up onto the bed carefully and stared as the lady continued to fuck herself with the toy, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. She was really a sight to behold watching the way her folds swallowed the toy hungrily and how heavily she was breathing. She must be so worried about being heard. He loved it and his cock was aching as he watched her. He couldn’t watch forever because soon she opened her eyes and saw him. He pounced on her and placed a clawed hand over her mouth. “Be ssssilent dear. Do you want anyone to know what you’re doing.” She struggled a bit then shook her head. “Thatssss a good girl. Your sssso ssssexy you know.” He growled to her and grinded up against her, the toy no longer there. She moaned softly surprised by how warm his cock was. She whimpered, she had always fantasized about taking a real one but not like this.

Rake chuckled a bit and looked at her, “I think you would enjoy thissss more than what you were using.” He pressed the tip against her entrance and she whined a bit trying to move back but she would be slightly scratched by his claws, so she had to stay in place. “Itsss ok. I’ll be gentle… Sssssomewhat.” She gasped against the clawed hand at her face as his cock pressed into her. Her eyes rolled back a bit as her pussy stretched around and took in his cock. It felt so good, so much better than a cold toy with no ridges, but it also felt wrong.

Rake moved his hand away figuring she could keep herself silent, and she did not wanting anyone to see her like this. Taking a creature’s cock happily and obediently. Rake slowly started to move and pressed his face into her neck breathing heavily onto it. She started rocking her hips in a desperate attempt to get him deeper inside her and brush against her spot. “Ssselfish are we? You can wait.” She started to whine but quickly noticed she wasn’t being silenced anymore and stopped. She tried moving a hand to her mouth but clawed hands held her arms in place. “Jussst ssstay quiet. I think you can manage that.”

This was going to be difficult for the dear lady she wasn’t used to having to be silent on her own accord. She groaned softly as he started thrusting into her and she spread her legs trying to taking him deeper. She was very conscious of every heavy breath, whimper, and the noise of flesh against flesh. She felt so much hotter that way though. She cried out a bit when he finally decided to start thrusting against her spot and she could feel her pussy tightening around his cock. She wasn’t going to last much longer against this. Rake could feel this and went harder against her spot listening to her every noise knowing very well that they could be caught at any moment.

She was getting louder and more dangerous to waking the others up with her noises. Until finally she let out a cry and squirted so hard it pushed Rake’s cock out. He shoved himself back in and went a little longer before pulling out to cum on her stomach.

They sat there panting for a bit before Rake got up. “You were ssssuch a good girl. I think you can clean yoursssself up, I have to go find ssssomething to eat still.” With those words Rake left her to take care of herself.


End file.
